one shot on JIMMYAMELIA
by People-Love-To-Hack-My-FF.net
Summary: I'm testing all the characters and pairs don't flame the pairs  I hate JimAmelia too I find it gross but don't worry it ends up Delbert Amelia.. I think...


**Bwuhahaha no one has a song fic like this I think this one shot meets Jim when he finds out he "killed" Arrow.. ENJOY!!** ( Amelia/James.. Messed up I know.. Im experimenting OK?!)

" I killed him...I killed him...I killed him...FUCK! The Captain hates me now..." Jim was in the

crows nest after Silver talking to him, he snuck out after Silver went his cabin. This is the time of night where the Captain is always on guard, He knows this because sometimes silver has him working so hard he would stay up late unto the night do chores on deck. Sometime he would chat with the Captain. He found out She was 21 and she found out he was 23 ( Bite me on the age thing guys, I don't like the female being older then the male.)

He also found out she liked early grey, His sarcastic comment to that was "wow! Really? No surprise... No surprise at ALL." .

And her was " Oh and a punk teen trying to be what? Ganster? Really In James REALLY in."

**Jim: Jimmy you know, everybody hates you when you're living off rock 'n roll  
So you get high tonight  
Sarah: And Jimmy you lied, I wonder if you ever get yourself back here alive  
So you get high tonight.  
**  
**'Cause you don't need nobody to make it on your own  
You dont need nobody you'd rather be alone  
So Jimmy gets high tonight  
And Jimmy gets high tonight  
**

Jim heard a slight ticking and looked down and saw the Captain. She was looking around her to see if anybody was there. After seeing no one was, she put her head in her hands.

Jim just shook his head, He did this, to her. He started to climb down the crows nest, and then slipped because he wasn't looking where he was going but at the Captain.

"Ahh!" He finally hit the ground with a thunk.

"Graceful landing James." Came the dry reply from the Captain who turned her head away form him see he couldn't see her tears.

"Captain-"

"No! Don't say anything AT ALL. I don't want to hear it." With that that Captain started speed walking angrily back to her cabin. Jim just couldn't stand to see her like this and followed her.

He put a hand on her waist knowing it would attract attention from her, But attention he knew that but whatever helped.

"Get you're bloody hand of me." Came the deathful reply.

"Not until you hear what I have to say." Jim went in front of her still with his hands on her small waist.

"Fine." The Captain crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I didn't kill him, And I am surprised you would ever think that Amelia.-" seeing her glarre worsen because he just called her stupid he quickly covered it.

"Amelia I would never hurt you. I knew Arrow meant a lot to you. And I didn't kill him." Jim looked in the Captains eyes. And her anger started dissipating because she knew he wouldn't do that to her.

The Captain's eyes grew clouded. Jim wrapped his hands around her shoulders and hugged her.

_He said Ill love you til I die  
She told him you'll forget in time  
As the years went slowly by  
She still prayed upon his mind  
He kept her picture on his wall  
Went half crazy now and then  
He still loved her through it all  
Hoping shed come back again  
Kept some letters by his bed  
Dated 1994  
He had underlined in red  
Every single I love you  
I went to see him just today  
Oh but I didn't see no tears  
All dressed up to go away  
First time Id seen him smile in years  
He stopped loving her today  
They placed a wreath upon his door  
And soon they'll carry him away  
He stopped loving her today_

_And it kept running through my mind  
This time he's over her for good  
He stopped loving her today  
They placed a wreath upon his door  
And soon they'll carry him away  
He stopped loving her today_

"I'm hear for you..." Jim didn't know why he was saying this...

_I mean she is doc's girl... He has the money maybe not the looks, But damn he has money._

**What's going to happens next???? I don't know.. I need Ideas ( and reviews WINK WINK to help me think.)**

**P.S The first Jim get's high song Is Daniel powders music The second one is Conway Twitty's and ( George jones ..) And it's called "He stopped loving her today." I thought it was perfect because Arrow was in love with Amelia and now he stopped loving her because he said he loved her until he died.**


End file.
